


[Vid] Loosen Up

by thirdblindmouse



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia Dax, in all her daxaciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
> Song: Loosen Up, by Golden ft. Sophia Shorai  
> Length: 1:48  
> Made in April 2013, revised in September 2013.

Password: **dax**

Download from [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/75332525).


End file.
